Conventional techniques for information processing include document-oriented data processing tools such as Lucene. Other types of data processing tools are configured to utilize Java-based graph databases. However, these and other conventional tools are unduly limited in terms of the similarity measures that can be supported. For example, in some cases, such tools are restricted to use with particular frequency-based similarity measures. Moreover, these and other conventional tools fail to support queries around, for example, suitability of data for particular purposes, goals, or analytic roles.